


Unity

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: SPOILERS : EntityAn unusual pov, on a brief moment in time....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Unity

I’ve seen a lot of things in my time as Tech Sergeant on this project but this is one of the strangest, first the MALP decides it can fly, then a blast of blue electricity arcs Major Carter’s console outward and all hell breaks loose.

"We’ve got an EM spike. The system is overloading…"

"Shut it down." 

I’d love to be able to comply with that order colonel, but…

"I can’t…"

"Try to override."

I nod at the major and try it for the third time, finally reporting, "The control system’s are locked out…

Sparks are flying out of every component in the console behind me, and I’m beginning to think ducking might be the better part of valor when my monitor explodes and I’m falling backwards. 

It’s like everything slows down in that moment and I can see everything at once in the smallest of detail….

I see Major Carter’s console blow, her wince of pain as her hands are singed.

I see Dr. Jackson hunch his shoulders and look behind him as yet another explosion lights up the room.

I see the general flinching as more sparks fly all around him.

I see Colonel O’Neill taking it all in, his hands open and searching for something - anything \- to do that will help.

Another explosion and I see Dr. Jackson looking down at me, realize my right hand is starting to hurt and I’m grabbing at it with my left - the absolute wrong thing to do with a burn, but it hurts so damn much….

The colonel and Teal’c disappear and Dr. Jackson is somehow next to me, forcing my hands apart and telling the general we need a medic. 

Oh…guess he means I need a medic….

The lights go out and everything goes quiet, no sound at all but the dwindling crackle of circuitry frying. Then the green emergency lights come up and Dr. Jackson is still here, still holding my hands apart and giving me that tense smile I’ve come to recognize as sincere reassurance in the face of the unknown. Reassurance that whatever the hell is going on - they’ll figure it out. Not exactly optimism, something closer to faith - faith in the general, faith in his team, faith in all of us that we’ll figure this one out too. 

I try to smile back, try to express a little faith of my own, but have to wonder of I’m even close to carrying it off. Then Dr. Fraiser is here and Dr. Jackson is backing off with a nod that tells me the message was received. 

Whatever’s happening here…we’ll figure it out together. 

Just like always.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Another of the missing scenes or tags for season 4 promised to the HC list.

* * *

  


>   
> © June 28, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
